


Small conversation long argument

by sevensbisexual



Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: Kathryn asks a question and then it causes problems
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Small conversation long argument

**Author's Note:**

> So one bare with me I have no clue what I’m doing my s/o helped write this one so I kinda just did what they asked for and it’s based of something Capricorntrek posted on Instagram ( I’ll probably edit somethings later )

“Okay I have a question,” Kathryn said, setting her food down on the table before sitting down next to her boyfriend. 

”My boyfriend's too tall for me to kiss on the lips, what should I do?” 

B'elanna laughed quietly. “Punch him in the stomach. Then when he doubles over in pain, kiss him” chakotay looked at kathryn hoping she would tell them no but instead she just shook her head and smiled before taking a sip of coffee 

“ kathryn that isn't funny-- “ 

“ i never said it was.” kathryn tried to hold her laugh.

“ there's always the option of tackling him, '' Tom said with a smile. Seven looked at the floor then at kathryn `` dump him “ she took a deep breath and then mumbled under her breathe “then kiss me instead.” neelix looked at tom and b'elanna before he said his idea. “Kick him in the shins.” 

“No to all of those, Kathryn, why don't you just ask me to lean down.” 

“Then why don't you just pick me up and pin me against the wall like b'elanna did.” with that said tom spit out the water he took a sip of a few minutes before then looked at his wife.“ you slept with the captain?!”

Bleanna leaned back in her chair before answering. “ That's not what she said - and it's not like you're the only person I dated.” paris looked at chakotay “did you know your girlfriend slept with my wife-”

“Yes. I was aware of when they got together.” Kathryn just sat there quietly, not sure how exactly they got on this topic.

Seven aso sat here quietly and watched Kathryn drink her coffee. She was kinda jealous that b'elanna got to kiss her captain and she didn't. She also realized that kathryn was with chakotay for about a year at this point she wasn't even close to having a shot with kathryn.

“okay but bleanna why didn't you tell me this.” b'elanna shrugged “ you never asked and i didnt think it was that important to tell you plus why are we still in this conversation we should be helping the captain come up with a way to kiss chakotay without asking him to lean down.” she said trying to get the conversation off her relationship with the captain. 

Everyone stayed quiet for a while before chakotay decided to say something “so seven do you like anyone?”

“ i don't see the point in relationships.” 

“ I take that as a no,” Paris said while he gently rubbed his wife's back.

Kathryn stood up and walked over to seven.”stand up.” she said quietly she was about something that was probably supid but the mess hall was empty other than the six of them being there.

Seven did what she was told and stood in front of kathryn. “Captain, may I ask what - “ seven rtoke a step back as Kathryn kissed her “ do you see a point for relationships now?” Everyone just looked at the two women; the only two people it didn't surprise were chakotay and b'elanna.

“No but-” seven got distracted by kathryn giving b'elanna a quick kiss.

“How does it not bother you that she kisses other people chakotay” Paris asked looking at belanna 

Belanna grinned “ it was just a innocent kiss stop being bothered by it “ 

Neelix tried to change the topic again “ oh Captain I got an idea you could stand on something to kiss chakotay “ 

Chakotay sighed “okay it doesn’t matter who slept with kathryn, Paris just get over the fact your wife slept with kathryn it’s in the past.” 

“ but - she just-“

“ I know what she just did but it’s not a big deal it’s not like there sleeping together.”

Seven just stayed quiet next to kathryn.

“ how do you know that, you and Tom spend most of your time in the holodeck together. Doing whatever the hell you two do in there” Belanna said looking at both Paris and chakotay “ mean while I help your pregnant girlfriend—“ Belanna looked at the table “ let’s just forget that last I said the last part.” 

Kathryn walked out she didn’t know if she was embarrassed or frustrated “Nice save there Belanna” Tom said quietly. Both Belanna and chakotay followed her out of the messhall. 

“Kathryn we should talk about this” chakotay said grabing her arm making her turn around

“Chakotay there’s nothing to talk about —“ 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She sighed “I only found out two weeks ago after waking up nauseated every morning for the last four months I’m still trying to process this and your barely around anymore so how am I supposed to tell you” 

Belanna stood next to chakotay akwardly “ look I’m just gonna go I’ll be in my ready room” as soon as she said that neelix stepped out into the hall way.

“Is everything okay?” 

Belanna just looked at him “yeah everything’s okay— we should probably go , umm I’ll get Tom and yeah.” She said akwardly. 

Once Tom and her got back to her quarters Belanna walked into the bedroom. “ you know sometimes you can be a dumb ass.” 

“Hey I didn’t do anything —“ 

“ just shut up I’m aware you and chakotay sleep together and Kathryns not the only one pregnant” 

“Okay wait slow down for a minute, now we’re talking about something completely different? And if she’s pregnant why is she drinking coffee —“ 

“Doesn’t have caffeine — wait now you change the subject” she scoffed and left the bedroom. 

*meanwhile in kathryns readyroom*  
Chakotay didn’t even bother waiting for her to answer he just walked in. “ are you okay “ 

Kathryn sat up “I’m fine, we clearly didn’t get in an argument about me and Belanna and then me being pregnant.” 

“Well — I’m sorry you had to go threw that” 

“It’s okay, but there’s really nothing to say—“

He knelt down infront of her and rubbed her thighs gently “chakotay I know what your trying to do and it’s not going to work.”

“ kathryn— you know I love you right”

“Yes but —“ 

“There’s no but.” 

She rolled her eyes “ you want to break up so that you can be with Paris , I know what’s going on Belanna said a few days ago that they were talking about getting separated because they fight all the time—“

He sighed “ look it’s okay I get it I’ll just stay here the rest of the night.” Kathryn said quietly making chakotay stand up “okay —“ was all he could say then left

Kathryn sighed and layed back down she felt sick. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up to seven standing in the door way. 

Seven didn’t say anything just walked over and layed on kathryn. “What are you doing—“ Kathryn yawned 

“trying to make you feel better I was told that cuddling can make a person feel better” Kathryn smiled and rubbed her back.

“I’m not going to try and argue about it.” Kathryn closed her eyes and they both just layed there quietly.


End file.
